


Capitanul Ladybug

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Pirate AU
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette este printesa regatului Hermy. La varsta de 10 ani ea a calatorit impreunca cu parintii ei spre insula Boreal. In timp ce calatoreau cu corabia o furtuna adistrus-o,iar marinette si parintii ei au luat doua barci de salvare diferite,ceea ce a adus la despartirea lor.<br/>Marinette a ajuns pe o insula fara nici o cunostinta despre trecutul ei in afara de numele ei,dar s-a intalnit cu alte fete tot de varsta ei care au ajuns abandonate acolo.</p>
<p>CITESTE IN CONTINUARE PENTRU A AFLA CE SE INTAMPLA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitanul Ladybug

**Mari POV**

_"Maaaaamaaaa!Taaaataaaa!"_ _Am tipat in timp ce barca mea era dusa de valuri.  Mi-a intrat apa in gura si m-am inecat. Am inceput sa tusesc,pana cand un alt val s-a izbit de barca si m-a facut sa lesin. Ultimul lucru pe care l-am auzit a fost vocea unei femei care tipa "Marinette!"_

**_[10 ani mai tarziu]_ **

"Alya,care e destinatia urmatoare?" Am intrebat in timp ce aduceam ultimele provizii pentru calatorie. De-a lungul anilor eu,Alya,Rose,Alix si Juleka       ne-am imprietenit si am decis sa facem o corabie cu care sa evadam de pe insula pe care ne aflam. In cei sapte ani in care am facut corabia, eu am confectionat haine pentru fiecare dintre noi. Am explorat insula,unde am gasit cabana lui Merlin si am studiat cartile cu vraji. Acolo am aflat cum sa ne activam puterile interioare. Dupa ce a reusit fiecare sa si le activeze, Alya a primit un dispozitiv ciudat cu care se putea teleporta si sa arunce cu diferite simboluri de imobilizare,inregistrare si unul cu care putea zbura; Juleka a primit puterea de a se camufla in umbre si de a da pentru o scurta perioada de timp infatisarea sa cuiva; Alix a primit super viteza si puterea de a ingheta oamenii pentru o scurta perioada de timp;Rose a primit puterea de a face oamenii sa i se supuna pentru o perioada curta de timp dupa ce au mirosit un parfum magic;iar eu am primit puterea de a genera arme in mainile mele; am ales sa ne folosim puterile pentru bine,ca Robin Hood,  ne-am ales fiecare catenun nume. Rose a devenit Printesa Parfum; Juleka a devenit Reflektra;Alix a devenit Timebreaker;Alya a devenit Lady WiFi;iar eu am devenit Ladybug, pentru ca armele pe care le generam aveau un imprimeu polka pe ele. Am inceput sa calatorim la 17 ani,cu scopul de a ajuta nevinovatii, sub denumirea de "Umbrele",si am devenit un fel de legende.

"Atunci,ce fel de probleme sunt in regatul regelui Gabriel?" Am intrebat surprinsa.

"Este vorba de baronul Bourgeois, el a dublat recent taxele satenilor pentru propriul castig. Se pare ca a fost ideea fiicei sale." A raspuns Alya.

"Acolo mergem,nici o alta problema in afara de asta?"

"Ba da,ar mai fi un bal unde au liber sa intre satenii,si se spune ca se comploteaza un asasinat in masa. In plus,vreau sa merg si eu sa ma distrez!"

"Bine,in legatura cu participarea la bal discutam dupa ce ne ocupam de baron!" Am spus in timp ce indreptam velele.


End file.
